


Elevator

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dean in Hell, Gen, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Vomiting, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's stuck in an elevator and there's a spider on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.

He's stuck in an elevator and there's a spider on the ceiling.

"Great."

's a big spider too, eight long legs and huge black eyes and hairy back and everything.

"Hate spiders." he mutters to himself and flinches when the spider runs to the far corner, away from him thank you very much.

"Yeah, and you better stay there, you son of a bitch."

He lowers his head, shakes it and sighs: "Come on Sam, we had a plan. What happened to the freakin' plan?"

He'd sit down, but he puked on the blood red carpet a while ago and yeah ... just no.

"Sam!"

So he stands, his back leaned on his shaky hands, palms of them resting on the cold wooden side of the elevator, cursing his brother's brains out and listening to a song playing over the speakers … over and over and over again, filling the elevator to its most hidden cracks.

 _One for sorrow, two for mirth_  
Three for a wedding, four for a birth  
Five for silver, six for gold  
Seven for a secret not to be told.

_Eight for heaven,_

_Nine for hell,_

_And ten for the Devil's own sel'."_

"Sam! Sammy! Sam!" he screams over the singing voice, but it doesn't help.

He's ready to start scratching off his ears again; they're already bleeding from when he tried that for the first time. And the second time. And he's pretty sure it's all a lost cause, because the tenth try will probably be as useless as all before were.

"Sammy! Sam!"

And the song keeps on playing, over and over and over and over and over and over and over again; it's fuckin' tearing his brain apart.

 _One for sorrow, two for mirth_  
Three for a wedding, four for a birth  
Five for silver, six for gold  
Seven for a secret not to be told.

_Eight for heaven,_

_Nine for hell,_

_And ten for the Devil's own sel'."_

He tried to find the speakers, but he found nothing, just spider webs in the corners; sticky, silky, sharp spider webs that caught his fingers in their trap.

"Sam! Sam!"

He screams again and knows that will do no good, because he's stuck in an elevator that has no doors, a light so bright it's burning his eyes extra crispy and his baby brother lying dead before his feet.

"Sam…"

He whispers and pukes all over Sam's open stomach, all over his baby brother's intestines while Alastair sings happily:

 _One for sorrow, two for mirth_  
Three for a wedding, four for a birth  
Five for silver, six for gold  
Seven for a secret not to be told.

_Eight for heaven,_

_Nine for hell,_

_And ten for the Devil's own sel'."_

… into his bleeding ears.

"Sam!"

Ten.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
